Sapphire Reed
Personality Sapphire is mostly a distant teen. Because of her abuse by her step mother she never reveals her body to anyone and when it comes to emotions she hardly shows any. However when Sapphire wants to she can love passionately and be very loyal to the friends that she does have. History Parent's Meeting: Justin Reed was a young son of Ares who attended Harvard to get his doctor's degree. Justin was only 20 at the time so, by the time he was 29, he became a doctor and by the time he was 32, he was one of the best doctors there was. One day, while walking home from work, Justin came upon a young woman in an alleyway, beaten and bleeding. Justin took out his kit which he always carried around in his suitcase and got to work on the young lady only after calling for an ambulance. Sadly, Justin wasn't able to keep the girl alive before the ambulance came and he sat there in the alley, devastated that he couldn't save her. Justin being a demigod prayed to Hades to send the young girl to Elysium so she would not suffer the pain of torture. After a while of sitting in the alley being asked question by the police, a young women approached Justin. She was very beautiful and something about her radiated power."Hello young demigod" Melinoe said which caught Justin by surprise and reached for his sword. Melinoe took notice and said. "no need for that im am melinoe goddess of Ghosts.Justin then began to bow but melinoe stopped him appreciating the gesture. Melinoe looked to Justin and smiled, telling him she was grateful for what he did and the he made her job just a tiny bit easier. She explained that she Justin made it so not a lot of people died and there for them not becoming ghosts. Justin, seeing it was cold, asked Melinoe if she wanted to come to his house with him. Melinoe accepted and both drove to Justin's apartment. When getting there, they sat on the couch and talked for hours. Little did both know, they were both falling in love with each other. After that night, they dated and on one night after coming home from a bar, they ended up in bed doing you know what. The next morning Justin found that Melinoe had left but he didn't think anything of it just that she probably had some business to take care of. Weeks passed and Melinoe never came back. Justin was devastated, But he understood why she had to leave. 3 months later Justin heard his door being knocked on but when he answered it, no one was there but a baby Girl in a ghostly white basket with a note and a box next to the basket. The note read~ "Dear Justin I'm sorry that I left without saying good bye but I just didn't have the strength to tell you I was pregnant with your child. As you know, this child is a demigod so her life will be dangerous. I hope you will send her to Camp when the time is needed and that you will protect her. In the box are some weapons you can give to her when he's older if you choose to keep him." Justin opened the box and found a celestial bronze sword and spear in the long box. He smiled and picked up the girl deciding to name her Sapphire after a patient of his that survived from cancer. Early Childhood: ''' Sapphire as a child never really fit in with the kids at his school or even the kids in his neighborhood. When Sapphire turned 4, Justin married a women name Mary who seemed nice but ended up being a complete b*tch. When Sapphire turned 6, Mary would constantly beat her just out of pure annoyance. Sapphire would never tell her dad, afraid Mary would do more horrible things to her. When Sapphire turned 7, she found out she had dyslexia and ADHD which made it harder for her to fit in. Now, if your wondering where her father is, remember he is one of the worlds greatest doctors so he is always at work, coming home late, leaving Sapphire with Mary all day. '''First Monster Attack: When Sapphire turned 12 her father threw her a small party which only family showed up to since she had no friends. Sapphire's father gave her the sword which Justin later found out turned into a necklace and the spear turned into a bracelet. Sapphire loved the present not knowing their true forms. Sapphire walked about the party not interacting due to her whole family except her dad hating her for being so weird. Sapphire then decided to get away for a few minutes and took the garbage out. While doing so no one was around except for a very angry and hungry Harpy. Sapphire was terrified at what she saw and when the harpy swooped down missing but garbing Sapphire's necklace it turn into it's sword form. Sapphire not knowing how it happened just picked it up and started hacking at the harpy. Finally she landed a hit and the harpy disintegrated, but not after leaving a long but skinny cut on her arm. She covered it up with some bandages and wore a long sleeve until it went away. Sapphire was to afraid to mention what had happened to her father and she wasn't going to tell Mary she would just get her father to send Sapphire to a mental hospital. Then when Sapphire turned 13 Two hellhounds, one small and one big, attacked Sapphire and her father, who had the day off, at the store. Justin being a demigod summons a sword he always kept and attacked the monsters. While fighting one, the other attacked Sapphire who was hiding behind a chip stand. Justin had just killed his monster and heard Sapphire yell for help. When he turned to Sapphire, he saw the small hell hound on top of her and Justin killed the monster with a swipe to the side and a strike to the head. Justin took Sapphire home and told her every thing, from being a demigod to everything that comes with it. Then Justin and Sapphire took a cab to the location of camp and they both enter camp not being attacked by any monsters. They stayed there for about 3 months before Sapphire found out he didn't belong there either, so she begged her dad justin to go back home. Justin agreed to go back home figuring with his training and Sapphires training they would get by. Getting To Camp: '''It has been 5 years since Justin And Sapphire left camp to live back at home, They would get attacked here and there but they managed to survive. Like the time when two Hell hounds attacked them. Justin easily defeated one them helped his daughter defeated the other. Then a year later when about 5 harpy's attacked them. It was tough and hard but in the end they both defeated the monsters. And then about 4 months later 2 empousa's attacked them at there house. They were a bit hard to beat but in the end the monsters were killed. Justin found out Mary was hitting Sapphire because Sapphire told him when they got home, so now finally they got divorced and mary is out of the picture. They lived a normal life until a huge cyclops barged into there house. So Justin and Sapphire ran out the door and driving away watching as the cyclopes shrunk in the distance. They then took a private helicopter to camp. They took the private Helicopter to a clearing just by the border of camp and when they were about to pass a huge hell hound popped out of the shadows. Justin being a camper for a long time killed the beast and ran with his daughter across the border to the big house. Now, Sapphire is 18 and claimed as a child of melinoe Powers '''The 3-9 months powers arew not unlocked yet Relationships Sapphire Blue.jpg Sapphire2.jpg Sapphire3.jpg Sapphire4.jpg Sapphire5.jpg Category:Characters Category:~The Musician~ Category:Sapphire Category:Reed Category:Children of Melinoe Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Julia Zabolotnikova